


First Meetings.

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Stardew Valley
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Scars, Trans Male Character, dumb sweet and buff, injuries, minor injuries really, the player is a himbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Atlas, after a failed trek into the mines, adds a new scar to his collection, and a certain doctor to his heart.
Relationships: Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 20





	First Meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just. In love with Harvey so much.

So the mines were a lot harder than he had thought. That was one of the first thoughts Atlas had as he returned to consciousness. The second was that his face felt so weird. Atlas shifted slightly, lifting a hand to come towards his face, frowning slightly, feeling it tug. 

“Ah-” Someone’s hand curled around his wrist gently, but firm, holding his hand from xyr face. Atlas forced xyr eyes open, hair flopped over his eyes-he was due for a haircut soon, he noted absently-looking up towards-

Oh. 

Oh dear. 

Now, it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen the town’s doctor wandering about the town’s cobbled streets. Xe passed him by a few times at the fountain when he went into the community center to drop things off here and there. They were friendly but. 

Well, Atlas had never gotten a chance to look at him up close, and xyr heart could not handle it. 

Harvey tilted his head slightly, and Atlas smiled up at him, blinking sluggishly. Wow his head felt weird. Maybe that’s why he was so... like this. 

“You’re... amazing.” Atlas mumbled, and Harvey laughed, color rising to his cheeks, and Atlas decided all at once he would do anything to hear that sound over and over again. 

“Come now, you barely know what I did.” Harvey helped him sit up, one hand on his back, and Atlas still smiled, turning to look at him. “How you feeling?” 

“... loopy.” 

“That’ll be the pain meds. You’ve got a pretty nasty cut on your face, I’ve stitched it up, but I’m afraid it might scar.” 

Atlas blinked at him, then smiled, shrugged a shoulder. “It wouldn’t be that bad. Add that one to my collection, but this one’s... got a cool story attached.” 

Harvey sighed softly. “I don’t like the sound of that one. You’re going to be trouble for me, huh?” 

“Keep you in business single-handedly.” Atlas joked, and Harvey laughed, but not nearly like he had before. 

“Let’s hope not. Marnie stopped by, said she took care of watering your crops today, so you can stay here and I can make sure this thing doesn’t get infected.” 

Atlas nodded slowly, carefully as not to make himself too dizzy, and watched quietly, before lifting his arm, dragging his sleeve back to show a small thin scar on the back of his arm. “I got this one reaching into a toaster oven with the lid propped up weird.” Harvey raised an eyebrow at him, quirked a small smile, and Atlas grinned, took it as encouragement, and ran with it. 

In the end, he got another wonderful, perfect laugh from Harvey before laying back down, falling asleep with Harvey’s voice in his ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this man so sweet.   
> Also that scar is a real scar I have, I am a fool, no one look at me akfonasgl


End file.
